Star Trek 1
| number = 1 | author = James Blish | editor = | artist = | illustrator = | publisher = Bantam Books | published = | media = paperback | pages = 136 | ISBN = ISBN 0553229478 | omnibus = The Star Trek Reader II, The Classic Episodes 1 | date = 2266 - 2267 | stardate = | altimage = 220px|Cover image. }} Description :Circling the solar sphere in search of new worlds and high adventure. :Captain James T. Kirk—Assigned to the top position in Space Service—Starship Command—Kirk alone must make decisions in his contact with other worlds that can affect the future course of civilization throughout the universe. :Science Officer Spock—Inheriting a precise, logical thinking pattern from his father, a native of the planet Vulcanis, Mr. Spock maintains a dangerous Earth trait… an intense curiosity about things of alien origin. :Yeoman Rand—Easily the most popular member of the crew, the truly "out-of-this-world" blonde has drawn the important assignment of secretary to the captain on her first mission in deep space. :With a crew of 400 skilled specialists, the mammoth space ship blasts off for intergalactic intrigue in the unexplored realms of outer space. Contents * "Charlie's Law" * "Dagger of the Mind" * "The Unreal McCoy" * "Balance of Terror" * "The Naked Time" * "Miri" * "The Conscience of the King" Appendices Reprints and translations German: * Title: Der unwirkliche McCoy * Subtitle: Die Original-Abenteuer von Raumschiff Enterprise, Band 1 * Publisher: Goldmann * ISBN 3442237300 * Published: 1985 * Collected: ** Title: Die Original-Abenteuer von Raumschiff Enterprise. Der große Sammelband ** Publisher: Goldmann ** ISBN 3442236592 ** Published: 1992 ;Italian ;French ;Japanese ; Turkish ; Hebrew Background * This book uses the titles "Charlie's Law" instead of "Charlie X" and "The Unreal McCoy" instead of "The Man Trap", using the original script names for episodes. * The first edition of the book carried the simple title Star Trek. When Bantam began publishing more novelisations by Blish, the book was retitled Star Trek 1. * The cover art for this book is taken from the publicity artwork used by NBC to promote the first season in the fall of 1966 (several other NBC series were featured in similar artwork). The painting depicts the characters as they appear in the second pilot, "Where No Man Has Gone Before", although that episode is not adapted in this volume. Images jtk Blish1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1.jpg|Spock. kelso Blish1.jpg|Lee Kelso. delta Vega Blish1.jpg|Mineral Processing Facility DSE-Grissom. wNMHGB art.jpg|Pilot art. ent1701_Blish1.jpg|''Enterprise''. jtk Blish1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spock Blish1a.jpg|Spock. uhura Blish1.jpg|Nyota Uhura. ent1701 Blish1a.jpg|''Enterprise''. galgathong_Blish1a.jpg|''Gal Gath'thong''. crew blish2 corgi.jpg|The crew. ent1701blish1corgi.jpg|''Enterprise''. der unwirkliche MacCoy crew.jpg|The crew. der unwirkliche McCoy crew.jpg|The crew. jtkGoldmann1a.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGoldmann1a.jpg|Spock. iliaGoldmann1a.jpg|Ilia. ent1701 Goldmann1a.jpg|''Enterprise''. jtkENT1.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockENT1.jpg|Spock. ent1701 ENT1.jpg|The . ent1701st1-IT.jpg|The . sT1crew.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janice Rand. spockST1FR.jpg|Spock. phaserST1FR.jpg|A phaser. spockENT1701st1nl.jpg|Spock and the . ent1701st1-JP.jpg|The . ST1JPart.jpg|Character art. ST1HbArt.jpg|Character art. Cover images star Trek 1 (novel).jpg|Cover image. blish1.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. blish1a.jpg|Reprint edition cover image. star trek 1 (corgi).jpg|Overseas edition cover image. star trek 1 (corgiNEW).jpg|Overseas reprint edition cover image. der unwirkliche MacCoy.jpg|German language edition cover image. enterprise1.jpg|German language edition cover image. der unwirkliche McCoy.jpg|German language reprint edition cover image. sT1-IT.jpg|Italian language edition cover image. sT1-FR.jpg|French language edition cover image. sT1-NL.jpg|Dutch language edition cover image. sT1-JP.jpg|Japanese language edition cover image. sT1-TK.jpg|Turkish language edition cover image. sT1-Hebrew.jpg|Hebrew language edition cover image. Connections External link * category:tOS novelizations